


But damn if there isn’t anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun, a fast car, a bottle of pills

by carolss



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Droga Potter abre a porta logo"





	But damn if there isn’t anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun, a fast car, a bottle of pills

Tem uma batida na sua porta pouco após a meia-noite e no segundo que você ouve você sabe quem está no outro lado. Você não sabe ao certo como você sabe apenas que esse é o caso.

"Droga Potter abre a porta logo" ele diz soando meio bêbado como sempre.

Você não sabe ao certo se você acredita sequer que algo como almas existam, mas se tem algo nesse universo como uma alma gêmea o babaca no outro lado da porta certamente é a sua.

"Feliz natal" Boris diz mas a verdade é que já é ano novo há alguns bons minutos.

Talvez ele esteja em Nova York há dias, talvez ele tenha acabado de sair de um avião vindo de Amsterdã, embora seja difícil de imaginar que a companhia aérea deixasse que alguém ficasse nesse estado em um vôo comercial.

Você sente vontade de socá-lo por um momento embora você não saiba dizer exatamente o porque. Talvez pela droga da pintura que ele roubou. Ou talvez por não ter entrado em um taxi uns oito anos atrás quando você pediu para ele fazer isso. Por continuar entrando e saindo da sua vida como ele bem entende.

O quê você faz ao invés de disso é beijá-lo.

Você só foi beijado uma vez por alguém que você realmente amava após a sua mãe ter morrido, e o babaca se afastou antes que você conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo então você prende ele contra a parede dessa vez e o beija tão forte que chega a doer, a boca dele está com um gosto pungente de vodka e cigarros e a barba por fazer arranha a sua pele e você sente ele começando a rir contra a sua boca, e colocando suas mãos nas suas costas para te trazer ainda mais próximo dele, como se ele soubesse o tempo todo que ia acabar assim. O babaca provavelmente sabia mesmo você percebe.

 


End file.
